Darren
Darren, '''a.k.a. "The Dark Lord", is the secondary antagonist of ''Sausage Party. ' He is voiced by Paul Rudd. In the movie Darren is the disgruntled, hapless stock boy of Shopwell's. He also doesn't seem to get much sleep, since he always yawns each morning he starts work. Darren's job consists of hardly anything more than replacing expired, outdated foods with fresh ones and sweeping the floor. Given how menial and lowly it is, he very much hates his job and he takes his anger out on the expired foods that he throws away. Because Darren cussed profanity at the foods that he threw away (e.g. "Fuck you weenies!"), the foods believed that he actually was talking to them, which helped add onto the lies made up by the foods' religion. After serving as the cashier for Camille Toh who promptly apologized for the items she spilled in a cart collisions, including a douche, Darren used his intercom to tell his employees to clean up Aisle 2 because "this MILF dropped a douche". Camille Toh takes flattery at Darren calling her a MILF. Of course, nobody comes to clean up the douche, and Darren has to come pick Douche up himself and throws him away into the trash right before Douche was able to attack Frank and Brenda. At the end of the movie, Frank organized Barry and a bunch of rebel foods to lace toothpicks with bath salts and dart them at every human in Shopwell's. Darren got his toothpick in the buttocks, and he angrily accused his employee Gary of doing that. Soon, the humans fell into influence of bath salts and freaked out when they saw the foods having facial features, limbs and being able to talk. Mistaking the foods as being possessed, they started trying to destroy the foods, which made the grocery store mutiny against the humans. After the foods subdue the human customers and employees, Darren is the only one remaining and he panics, rushing for his Colt Python that he secretly locked inside a toolbox under the counter but trying to check himself if this is just an illusion. Douche shows up and asks Darren to team-up with him, only making Darren squeal in fear and shivering while pointing his gun at Douche. Douche, knowing that Darren is too much of a coward to shoot, shoves himself up Darren's anus and pulling his scrotum like a puppet to control Darren. Darren hates it and gets angry at Douche for controlling him like a puppet. Douche then used Darren to start shooting at the foods with the gun, and so the hot dogs and buns led by Frank, Barry and Brenda charge at Darren and attack him, which made him scream for help that someone call the human police for back-up. Darren then died when the foods propane-fire him into his own garbage cart and launch him into the sky like a rocket (with a can of coconut milk remarking "SO LONG ASSHOLE!"), which made Darren and Douche explode in the sky. Darren's eye then rained down and the peanuts caught and celebrated it. Relationships Allies * Douche - unwilling "master" * Camille Toh - customer and lustful crush because Darren called her a MILF * Gary - co-worker * Shopwell's employees - workers Enemies * Frank - attempted victim * Brenda - attempted victim * Barry - attempted victim and indirect killer * Gum - attempted victim and indirect killer * Sammy and Lavash - direct killers * Mr. Pickle - attempted victim * Mr. Grits - attempted victim * Shopwell's foods - attempted victims and direct killers * Numerous hot dogs and other expired foods - his victims Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Humans